Sold
by The Unknown Monster
Summary: She couldn't believe they sold her out. She stared outside the window into the horizon, where her home used to be. She was trapped. Silent tears escaped her eyes. She was betrayed. From the corner of her eye, she could see Leonard's reflection. She didn't want him to see her cry. "You have me. Now what?" (oneshot, Fem!Red x Leonard)


**Again, if you don't have the maturity to read this, then why the hell are you even reading this note? I don't want any bullshit saying that kids read this because there's a Rating M and that's for mature audiences. If a kid is reading this, sorry to sound rude, that's its damn problem. So don't flame me for that. Anyway, there's another note at the end explaining why I wrote this.**

Sold:

They sold her out. They did. They exchanged her for the eggs without her even knowing it and now, she was forever trapped within the walls of Leonard's castle. They didn't even had the balls to apologize or say goodbye. They just left her there to root as they went back home and celebrate that their eggs were back. Not Bomb, or Chuck or even Matilda appeared to help her. Peckinpah sold her out for the eggs.

She stared outside the window into the horizon, where her home used to be. She would never see her house again or do anything she always did. She was trapped. Silent tears escaped her eyes. She was betrayed. From the corner of her eye, she could see Leonard's reflection. They made eye contact for a moment before she turned away. She didn't want him to see her cry. "You have me. Now what?" She snapped.

Leonard smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Now go away." She sniffed. She didn't see him coming, but he felt his hands drying away her tears.

"Now, don't cry. It doesn't fit you."

She pushed his hands away and turned back to look outside the window. "They sold me…" She whispered.

Leonard sighed. "Well, if you look on the bright side, you're going to live in a castle and have servants!"

She sobbed and hugged herself. "That doesn't change the fact that Peckinpah sold me out like I was nothing more than a bag of feathers."

Leonard looked at her and bit his lip. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, you won't be seeing those traitors again."

"Whatever…" She whispered.

Leonard rolled his eyes. In less than a second, he pushed her against the window with her back against him. "What are you doing!?" She asked in anger, but there was a spark of fear in her voice.

He gently kissed her neck. The kiss sent shivers down her spine. Leonard smirked. "You liked that, didn't you?"

Red attempt to break free from his grasp. "Let me go!" She gasped as Leonard kissed her again on her neck. He gave her a light bite. She gave an unwanted moan and her tail feathers rose up a little bit. She shook her head and tried to get away from his grasp, but it was no use. She felt his mouth turn into a smile.

"Getting excited I see. Don't try to fight me, Red. I know you want me." He kissed her neck again. "You know you want this…" He kissed her on the beak, or at least tried to. "You deserve much more than what those birds made you go through all those years…" He kissed her neck again. Surprisingly, Red wasn't fighting much. "Look outside. They aren't there waiting for you. You are better than all of them. You are better than all those eggs, that's why I took Peckinpah's offer." He kissed her again. "You are beautiful, you're wonderful, and brave." He kissed her again. "I'm seriously surprised why none of those birds were fighting each other for you." He kissed her neck one more time. "Who knows, maybe with some luck, you might even become my queen…" He suddenly grabbed her over his shoulder and placed her on the bed. He hovered over her and looked at her in the eye. He leaned over and kissed her fully on the beak. It was gentle kiss that soon travelled down to her chest.

Red sobbed and Leonard stopped the kiss. He looked at her with a worried expression. "What is it? If you're not ready, that's fine with me. I just thought… I'm sorry." He started to crawl backwards so she could have some space, but Red stopped him.

"No one," She sobbed. "No one ever said those things to me..." She sobbed.

Leonard stared. "Well, you're welcome, darling. Good night."

Red pulled him back. "No… stay. I don't want to be alone." She admitted. She didn't know what pushed her to beg him to stay, really. She just… liked his company.

Leonard arched an eyebrow, Red looked away. "I've always been alone." Now she was truly alone; her flock just dumped her here in exchange for the eggs.

Leonard's gaze saddened and looked away. "Yeah, I can relate."

"You're king."

"But that doesn't mean everyone is my friend." He looked back at her.

Red stared at the pig. He didn't seem so… bad… Thoughts started to cloud her mind. She couldn't go anywhere else and she had to stay here. And Leonard wasn't exactly pushing her to do anything. "Maybe… Maybe I could be… your friend?"

Leonard smiled. "That's an excellent idea." He stared at her eyes. "Now, about what we were doing… If I may…" His hand slid down her body and reached for her love hole. Red gasped when she felt his hand down there. She was about to push him away when suddenly, she felt an amazing sensation that exploded inside her. She moaned.

Leonard smiled as he slid two fingers inside her. Red moaned again as she slid her hands to his shoulders. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Nobody had ever touched her like that before and she rather liked it. Leonard slid out his fingers and smirked. He crawled back and grabbed her legs up. He spread them and slid his tongue inside her. Red gasped and moaned in pleasure. She closed her eyes and winced. She was getting wet. Her hands grabbed the sheets in an attempt to cope with the pleasure as Leonard's tongue went further inside and Red found herself screaming in pleasure. Leonard tasted her and took out his tongue. He landed a kiss on her private area feathers. He carefully laid her legs back on the bed and crawled back to meet her face.

Red's face was a mix of anger and pleasure. But when she opened her eyes and stared at Leonard, he just wanted to take her in that moment. "We can enjoy each other's company very much, dear. What I just did is just scratching the surface. I can do so much more than that. That is, if you're willing to let me." He leaned down and kissed her neck. Red's arms slid behind his back and pulled his head closer. She whispered into his ear. "What do I have to lose?"

That just turned him on. He kissed her neck all the way up to her beak. Her beak was soft and tasted like strawberries, probably the last thing she ate. To his greater surprise, her arms surrounded his neck and she kissed him back. He pulled away for a moment. "You don't have to be alone anymore, dear." He kissed her again.

Red moaned into the kiss. "Neither will you…"

Leonard broke the kiss and stared at her. "You really mean it?"

Red, for the first time, smiled at him. "It's not like they want me back at Bird Island and you really made me feel… especial. I just want you to feel the same. Besides… you're not so bad…"

Leonard smiled at her. "Now it's my turn to say that not even Ross has said anything like that to me. And he's one of the nicest pigs I know."

Red smiled and Leonard kissed her again. Her hand touched his cheek and his beard. It felt weird, unlike feathers, but it was different kind of soft and she liked it. Leonard pulled away and kissed her chest. Red gasped and smiled. Leonard's hands explored her body, from her neck to her tail feathers. Her tail feathers shivered at the touch.

Red looked down to and saw Leonard's hardened member hovering above her parts. She gulped. "Are you sure that's going to fit?"

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Leonard assured. "I promise it won't disappoint."

Red nodded.

Leonard looked up at Red. "Are you a virgin?"

Red shyly looked away and nodded again. Leonard smiled. "Then I'll try to be gentle."

He took a more comfortable position and spread Red's legs again. Red leaned her head against the pillow and bit her lip in anxiety. Leonard kissed her neck. "Relax, dear…"

And he slowly entered her completely. Red gasped as the sudden intruder in her body. Leonard stopped moving and gave Red a few minutes to adjust. A small line of blood dripped from her parts. Red's pained expression soon turned into one of relief and pleasure. Leonard took this chance and started to rock his hips up and down with a slow rhythm. Red gasped and clutched to his back. "Leonard… Aw… aw…" She moaned his name. "Leonard…"

Leonard smiled into her neck. "That's it. Just enjoy it."

Red moaned again. "Go faster… harder…"

Leonard obeyed. He picked up the pace and rocked his hips with more force than before. He had to obey this female's commands. He kissed her neck again; that was his favorite part. She smelled like fruits. Red threw her head back into the pillow and arched her back. She moaned as her hands gently explored his back. Leonard started to pick up the pace and in a few seconds, he was going in and out of her faster than before, fully entering her. He took a look at her face. She seemed to enjoy it as she shut her eyes and moaned again. His hand caressed her leg and raised it up a little bit, giving him more access to her body. "Leonard…" She moaned his name.

Leonard panted. "I'm reaching my limits, sweetheart…"

"Me too!" Her body was starting to shiver as she approached her climax.

A few more thrusts in and he exploded inside her. He winced and Red moaned. When he finished, he stayed for a few more seconds inside her, feeling her as the wonderful sense of release consumed him. Red threw her head back into the pillow and panted. Leonard pulled out of her and rested his body beside hers. He took a good look at her face. Her feathers were a bit sweaty and her eyes were still closed.

Red slightly closed her legs and opened her eyes. She panted and looked at Leonard. "That was…"

"Amazing?"

"Hot." Red answered. "I never done something like that before."

"Well, did you liked it?" Leonard smirked.

Red gave him a sexy smile. "Very." She yawned. "It's also tiring."

"I suppose you're not in for another round, then?"

Red frowned. Suddenly, she climbed on top of him. "Who said I didn't?"

Leonard smirked. "I told you would like it."

Red smirked back and kissed him. There was a certain passion behind her kiss. Leonard kissed her back and again, his hands explored her body. A hand went to her tail feathers and touched her parts again. Her tail shivered at the touch. Red's hand travelled through his body and reached for his member, pulling hard on it. Leonard gasped in surprised and smirked at her. "And you said you were a virgin."

"Well, I did my homework on sex education class." Red said as she kissed him again.

The female bird spread her legs and placed Leonard's hardening member between her tights, right at the entrance of her love hole.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Leonard said.

Red shushed him with one feathered finger on his lips. "I want to…" She gently rocked her hips up and down. Leonard's member went all the way inside Red's body with more ease than the first time. They both moaned as Red went up and down. The only sounds in the room were moans, screams and the eventual kiss.

He exploded inside her for the second time and they moaned in pleasure. Red laid beside Leonard and closed her eyes. Leonard panted. "Now, I have to say I can't believe you were a virgin."

Red laughed and looked at him. "Like I said, I just did my homework."

Leonard stared at her with half closed eyes. Red stared back. Without any hesitation from both, they started to kiss each other hungrily. Their hands explored each other's bodies again and again. "You know," Leonard said between kisses. "Since I saw you…" Another kiss. "I've been wanting that feathery behind of yours… I'm still surprised no one claimed it…"

"Then have it…" Red answered in a breathless way.

That voice did it for Leonard. He grabbed her hips and turned her around. Red grabbed a pillow and held onto it tightly as she felt Leonard behind her grab her legs and raise her ass a little bit. She felt her tail shiver again in anticipation. Leonard smiled. "I love it when you shake your tail like that."

Red smirked and shook her tail again. Leonard gently slapped her butt cheek. Red gasped. She kind of liked that. Leonard looked down at her ass and then back at her. He smiled. "I would really like to know your opinion. Gentle or rough?"

Red turned her head around and gave him a sexy smile. "Rough, please." She turned her head back around and held tight to the pillow. This was going to hurt.

Leonard positioned himself above her and kissed her on the back. Without any warning, he slammed his hips into her and his member went whole inside her. Red gasped and winced in pain. Leonard went fast and hard without any mercy. Red bit the pillow. That felt amazing as much as it hurt. Suddenly, she felt her head feathers being slightly pulled back and she had no other choice but to throw her head back. Leonard leaned closer to her ear. "You know you like this, little bitch." He said in a low voice.

Red moaned and winced. "Yes! I do!" Her body shook as Leonard slammed into her repeatedly.

Leonard smirked and kissed her neck, but he didn't let go of her head feathers. "Stay with me. I can make you feel loved any time and any night you want. Wherever you want…" He whispered to her ear. "You don't have to worry any more about being bullied. You will be respected here." He kissed her neck again. "We can be together. I will even stop chasing eggs so you can stay…" He admitted. He truly meant it.

Red gasped in pleasure. "You mean it?"

"I do." He slammed even faster if that was possible. That was his limit.

"Then I'll stay…" She moaned.

"That's all I want to hear." He exploded inside of her for the third time that night. Red screamed in pleasure. She gasped and let her head fall on the pillow. Leonard waited until every last drop of his seed was inside her. Then he pulled out. He looked down at her body. Her legs were wide open, revealing her ass, her arms were at her sides and she just laid there panting. The view itself just made him want to take her again. But he was too tired and he was pretty sure Red was too. He panted and decided to lay down beside her.

She was really tired. She opened her eyes as she panted. Leonard carefully removed a few head feathers from her forehead and smiled at her. "We should do this more often." He suggested as he pulled the covers over them.

"Maybe…" Red said as her eyes closed because of her tiredness. She rested her head on Leonard's arm and fell asleep.

 **So, I've been recently been shipping Fem! Red and Leonard and this story came out. I know I wrote another 'interesting' story about them, but about rape. But this is an entirely different story. Well. Review!**


End file.
